Dragon's Tears
by Senka-san
Summary: Fuzaki a dragon demon is tormented by her past. Can she let go of her past? Can hate turn into love? HieiXOC


Ok this is my knew Fanfict that I'm writing. Please tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

A girl only 19 with light purple hair and eyes stares at the graves.

"I swear, I'll avenge your deaths.' she said as she put her mask on. 'I will kill Makuro, Shigure, and any other damn bastards who serve under her." She disappears with the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Guard duty is always a drag isn't?" a demon guard of Makuro said. There was no answer. "Hey what gi…bla.. ka. He was stabbed in the heart as blood poured everywhere. Fifteen more guards appeared.

"Halt you're trespassing Lord Makuro's castle, surrender now." said a big guard that looked like he was the captain. Well not for long, him and the rest of the guards were sliced into pieces by a powerful whirlwind. The intruder continues forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Makuro we have lost contact with all the captains and guards." said one of Makuro's guards

"My looks like we have a visitor causing some trouble." said Makuro getting up. "Looks like we have to greet our guest, now don't we Hiei?"

"Hmph" replied Hiei. The intruder The swings wide open by the intruder, she is cover with blood and had kill almost every single person under Makuro's command. The only ones who weren't killed in a horrible, painful, and bloody death was everyone in this room.

"It seem our guest is very stro….urk ..cough..cough." Makuro was trying to say before she was stabbed with a kunai in the stomach. " I see someone is also a little impatient" she say as she stares at the attacker. "Why don't you remove your mask and tell me who you work for and I might spare you." The intruder replied with a hard kick to Makuro's face that sent her flying across the room and through the wall the intruder quickly kills the guards following after her. Almost killed Hiei if he didn't moved before it was too late. Hiei calls Konema.

"Hey Konema it's Hiei."

"Yes what is it Hiei?"

"Makuro is being attack by something and losing." He said as she was watch the fight.

"What do mean by something?"

"I can't tell if it a demon or a human. He has no spirit or demonic energy,"

"How is that even possible?"

"Don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makuro got a kick to the ribcage.

"Heh you're quite cruel aren't you." asked Makuro to her opponent as she was coughing more blood.

"I want you to feel the pain of what you did to my kind." She answer back gave a another kick, this time to her left arm.

"So you can talk then." a Maruko got a hit in. "I admit that you strong to endure this much." It was true the intruder lost just as much blood as Makuro but it was all according to her plans. She pulled out a kunai cover with a powerful poison for the final blow.

"You shall pay for what you did." she yelled and in flash she appear right in front Makuro striking near the heart. The poison took effect immediately. Makuro fell to the floor, clutching her chest as the poison spreads causing serve pain. Makuro couldn't move she was close to death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and Kurama arrive to where Hiei was.

"Wow Hiei you got hit hard." Yusuke said looking at the would.

"Yes, Hiei we should heal that right away." Kurama replied

"Hmph" Hiei replied

"I sees that you are still alive." she appeared behind them

"Whoa, when the hell did he get here." said Yusuke

"You with the black hair and red eyes tell me were that bastard Shigure is and I'll make you death swift and painless."

"Hmph I like to se..." Hiei was cut out with the intruder grabbing his throat.

"Hiei?!" Kurama and Yusuke yelled. Yusuke prepare a spirit gun which she dogged but drop Hiei.

"I have nothing against you two, so please back down." she asked them

"Like hell we will." Yusuke replied as he was preparing an another spirit gun.

"Yusuke don't. You want to know where Shigure is, he's dead." said Kurama. The intruder dodges Yusuke's attack, appeared into front of Kurama and asked

"Is this true?"

"Yes it is. He killed himself for losing a battle with me in the tournament to decided the new ruler of the demon world."

"Thank you for tell me this." she said and turned to Hiei "Looks like you friend saved you from a slow, painful death." She went on the attack again. Hiei mange to swing his sword to fend off the attack. He was able to cut off her mask. Hiei's eyes went wide as he saw her face.


End file.
